I'm Sorry, Luhan Hyung
by EzzaKwangLu
Summary: Sehun membenci Luhan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Apakah penyebabnya ? HunHan


**I'm Sorry Luhan Hyung**

Author : Han Eun Soo (Reza Nina Arisandi) a.k.a EzzaKwangLu

Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Hurt, Angst

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Minseok

Other EXO's members

Disclaimer : EXO belong to SM, their parents and God ^^ This Fic belong to me~! It's MINE! Don't Copy This Fic Everywhere~ Plagiat? GO AWAY ^^

Note : Ini hanya cerita fiksi. Ini tidak terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Ini adalah hasil khayalan nista yang entah kenapa bisa terbentuk dengan sendirinya XD XD Ide cerita ini tercipta karena renggangnya hubungan Luhan dan Sehun akhir-akhir ini. Mereka jarang kelihatan ngobrol atau becanda berdua T_T

Recommended song : EXO – Miracles in December

Happy Reading ~

Malam yang dingin di Seoul. Dua orang namja yang tengah duduk di taman kembali harus merapatkan jaket mereka sambil sesekali menyeruput Bubble Tea yang ada di tangan mereka. Di suhu yang dingin tawa mereka tidak pudar sedikitpun.

"Sehun-ah, apa kamu melihat foto yang menghebohkan pagi ini ?" ucap salah satu namja berambut merah kepada namja berambut pelangi disebelahnya.

"Foto yang mana hyung ? Aku belum melihatnya" namja berambut pelangi tersebut terlihat bingung.

"Foto teasermu. Tapi fans berhasil mengeditnya. Kamu diubah menjadi seperti seorang vampire"

"Tapi tema comeback kita wolf, bukan vampire. Luhan hyung, haha berhentilah menertawakanku"

"Hentikan aku kalau kamu bisa Sehun" Luhan berlari menjauhi Sehun yang masih menyeruput Bubble Tea di tangannya.

Melihat Luhan yang mulai berlari. Sehun ikut bergegas berdiri dan mengejar Luhan. Mereka berlari menembus dinginnya malam. Sampai mereka sampai di depan dorm mereka.

"Kenapa kalian ? berisik sekali ?" Junmyeon berjalan menghampiri mereka. Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Sehun berhasil menangkapnya dan mengelitikinya. Junmyeon hanye tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Hentikan Sehun-ah, aku tidak tahan geli" Luhan berbicara disela tawaannya. Sehun ikut tertawa dan terus mengelitiki Luhan.

"Ini hukumanmu hyung. Karena kamu berani menertawai dongsaeng mu yang tampan ini haha"

"Ampun ampun. Sudah Sehun. Lihat aku sampai menangis. Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku hyungmu" Luhan menyeka air matanya. Dia tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hyung, kamu benar-benar menangis ?" Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menatap dalam pada Luhan.

"Sudah. Ini sudah malam. Sehun, Luhan hyung. Tidurlah. Besok kita akan melakukan comeback stage kita yang pertama. Aku tidak mau kalian kelelahan besok. Jadi tidurlah sekarang. Yang lain juga sudah tidur" Junmyeon berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun. Menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

"Ah Baiklah Junmyeon hyung" Sehun mengangguk sambil berusaha melepas sepatunya.

"Baiklah Junmyeon. Kamu sendiri kenapa belum tidur ?" Luhan merapikan syalnya. Berjalan beriringan dengan Junmyeon.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua. Ini sudah larut jadi aku menunggu kalian pulang" ucap Junmyeon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

Luhan mengerti perasaan Junmyeon. Dia seorang Leader. Wajar kalau dia khawatir. Luhan menepuk pundak Junmyeon pelan.

"Maaf Junmyeon karena sudah membuatmu menunggu. Sekarang kamu tidurlah. Aku juga tidak ingin kamu kelelahan besok" Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah Luhan hyung, selamat malam" Junmyeon berjalan ke kamarnya.

Luhan berhenti di tempat. Menoleh ke belakang. Menunggu Sehun.

"Sehun, apa kamu sudah selesai ?"

"Sudah hyung, tunggu sebentar"

~/?

"Ini comeback stage pertama kalian untuk tahun ini. Lakukan yang terbaik. Jangan mengecewakan" Manajer memberi pengarahan. Yang diberi pengarahan hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berkumpul. Membuat lingkaran dan menumpuk tangan mereka.

"EXO Saranghaja!" teriak Junmyeon diikuti member yang lain. Mereka lalu berlari memasuki panggung dan memulai comeback stage mereka.

/

"Aku tidak menyangka fans sangat antusias dengan comeback kita. Aku terharu" Baekhyun mengambil tisu dan menaruhnya di dekat mata. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu mendengar kan tadi mereka ikut menyanyikan chorus lagu kita. Itu seperti kekuatan tersediri" Tao menimpali dengan senyum yang terpatri sempurna di wajahnya.

"Tapi tadi Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit lemas. Kamu baik-baik saja Kyungsoo-ya ?" Jongdae menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku ? Tidak" Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tatapan bingung.

"Haha tapi kamu tadi terlihat seperti itu Kyungsoo" Jongdae mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo lemas pasti karena ulahmu Chanyeol-ah" Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol sambil tertawa. Dengan kaget Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ? bagaimana bisa karena aku ?" ucap Chanyeol protes.

"Kamu memakan separuh jatah sarapan Kyungsoo haha" Luhan merangkul leher Kyungsoo. Mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Benar! Kamu ini keterlaluan Chanyeol" Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol pelan. Lalu tertawa setelahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, sakit" eluh Chanyeol.

"Sakit ya ? Nih proteslah pada tangan kananku ini. Tangan kananku inilah yang sudah menjitakmu" Mereka semua tertawa. Chanyeol yang cemberut akhirnya ikut tertawa.

2 jam berlalu. Mereka masih tetap duduk di ruang tengah sambil memakan makanan ringan yang tadi dibeli oleh Jongin. Sehun terus menatap Luhan yang terus berbicara dan sesekali tertawa bersama Minseok.

'Selalu saja' batin Sehun.

"Minseok-ah, apa kamu lihat fans yang memakai baju bewarna kuning tadi ?" Luhan bertanya antusias pada Minseok. Minseok mengangguk.

"Iya aku melihatnya. Kenapa dia ?"

"Dia berteriak kepadaku setelah kita selesai tampil tadi. Apa kamu juga mendengarnya ?"

"Benarkah ? aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku langsung turun dari panggung untuk mengelap keringat"

"Haha lucu sekali kalau mengingatnya"

"Memang apa yang dia teriakan padamu Luhan ?"

"Luhan oppa, ayo menikah denganku. Kamu tidak akan menyesal" Luhan menirukan gaya bicara fans tadi pada Minseok. Minseok langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan pun ikut tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan saking senangnya.

"Lucu kan ?" Tanya Luhan sambil memukul kaki Minseok yang masih tertawa.

"Lalu kamu jawab apa Luhan ?"

"Pertamanya aku kaget, tapi lalu aku hanya member love sign padanya"

"Wow romantis sekali. Sepertinya akan ada yang menikah duluan hahaha" Luhan langsung memukul kaki Minseok lagi setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Hey! Apa kamu gila Minseok ?" Luhan tertawa sambil menaruh tangannya di dahi Minseok. Seolah-olah memeriksa suhu tubuh Minseok yang dikiranya 'demam'.

"Hey hey, kalian ini berisik sekali" Wu Yifan melemparkan bantal kea rah Minseok dan Luhan.

"Sehun, kenapa diam saja dari tadi ? apa kamu tidak enak badan ?" Yixing menghampiri Sehun. Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa diam saja ?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa ku ajak bicara hyung" Sehun tersenyum. Namun Yixing malah tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu ? disini ada 11 hyungmu. Pilihlah hyung yang bisa kamu ajak bicara"

"Tidak hyung. Aku juga sedang tidak ingin ngobrol"

"Eiii benarkah ?" Yixing berekspresi tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Haha tentu saja hyung"

Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat Sehun dan Yixing pun akhirnya berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Luhan sambil duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Ini Sehun diam saja dari tadi. Aku curiga dia sedang sariawan haha" Yixing menunjuk Sehun yang melotot.

"Yixing hyung" Sehun mendorong punggung Yixing. Yixing hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah baiklah. Sudah ada Luhan. Kalian mengobrol saja" Yixing berjalan mengambil sepotong roti di atas meja dan kemudian duduk disebelah Tao.

Setelah beberapa menit diam karena tidak ada yang berniat membuka obrolan. Luhan mulai gelisah.

"Sehun-ah, kamu benar-benar tidak berniat bicara ?"

Sehun menggeleng. Luhan mendesah.

"Ah baiklah. Sehun-ah, apa kamu lihat fans berbaju kuning tadi ?"

"Yang berteriak padamu dan mengajakmu menikah ?"

Luhan kaget, bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu ?

"Bagaimana kamu tahu Sehun-ah ?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya saat hyung bicara pada Minseok hyung"

"Aigo, sejak kapan kamu hobi menguping Sehun-ah hahaha ?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Karena kamu sudah tahu topik pembicaraan ini. Aku sudah tidak ada bahan lain haha"

"Jangan dipaksakan hyung"

"Baiklah aku pikirkan dulu" Luhan memasang pose berpikir. Sehun yang melihatnya menjadi geli sendiri.

"Sudahlah hyung"

"Ah diam diam Sehun-ah. Jangan kacaukan konsentrasiku"

"Kamu berlebihan hyung haha"

/?

Hari-hari mereka semakin sibuk dikarenakan jadwal mereka yang padat. Dalam satu hari mereka harus tampil di 3 acara sekaaligus. Seperti malam ini, mereka datang ke sebuah radio.

Disana mereka diberi beberapa pertanyaan yang dipilih dari banyaknya kiriman-kiriman pertanyaan dari fans yang sedang mendengarkan radio tersebut.

"Pertanyaan pertama, siapa member favorit kalian ?" sang DJ membacakan pertanyaan dengan semangat.

Member EXO saling toleh menoleh. Memilih siapa member favorit mereka.

"Baiklah dimulai dari Baekhyun-si" usul sang DJ.

"Member favoritku ? Chanyeol-si" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa alasanmu memilih Chanyeol ?" Tanya DJ sambil tertawa.

"Dia lucu, ya walau terkadang suka berisik dan membuat kesal" semua yang mendengar pun tertawa.

"Hanya karena lucu ?" sang DJ bertanya lagi.

"Iya, dia lucu"

"Tidak ada yang lain ?"

"Aku rasa tidak ada haha"

Chanyeol melotot tidak terima. Tingkah Chanyeol tersebut hanya membuat member yang lain tertawa.

"Yixing-si ?" DJ beralih pada Yixing yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan mengabaikan ocehan Chanyeol.

"Aku ? Luhan ge"

"Wooooaahhhh" teriakan heboh dari member member lain terdengar.

"Alasannya ?"

"Luhan ge itu baik. Dia juga lucu" Yixing tertawa.

"Lucu lagi ? sepertinya Lucu menjadi alasan utama" sang DJ tertawa. "Jongin-si ?"

"Kyungsoo hyung" jawab Jongin sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Alasannya ?"

"Dia pintar masak"

"Haha hanya itu ? hanya karena Kyungsoo-si pandai memasak ?"

"Ya haha"

"Jongin, besok pagi tidak ada sarapan untukmu hahaha" gurau Kyungsoo sambil melempar kertas pada Jongin.

"Jongdae-si ?"

"Aku, em Baekhyun hyung"

"Alasannya ?"

"Dia suaranya bagus"

"Haha alasan apa itu ?" Baekhyun memukul Jongdae.

"Wu Yifan-si ? langsung dengan alasannya ya ? jadi nanti selanjutnya jawab dengan alasan sekaligus agar aku tidak bosan mengatakan alasan alasan berkali kali hahaha" ucap sang DJ, member EXO pun mengiyakan.

"Aku pilih Tao. Alasannya karena Tao itu pemalu dan lucu"

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kata lucu ?"

Mereka hanya tertawa.

Pertanyaan berlanjut pada Junmyeon yang memilih Wu Yifan karena kedewasaannya. Kyungsoo yang memilih Jongin karena Jongin selalu suka masakannya. Minseok yang memilih Luhan karena Luhan teman ngobrol yang asik. Tao yang memilih Wu Yifan karena dia selalu membelikan barang kesukaan Tao.

Berlanjut pada Chanyeol yang memilih Baekhyun karena terpaksa karena Baekhyun sudah memilihnya terlebih dahulu, haha alasan apa itu ?.

"Baiklah sejauh ini aku belum menemukan alasan yang logis haha. Bagaimana denganmu Luhan-si ?"

"Aku.. aku pilih Minseok. Karena dia tempat mengobrol yang asik dan **sekarang** juga menjadi pendengar yang baik untukku" Luhan tersenyum pada Minseok.

Sehun yang mendengarnya pun menjadi sedikit kecewa. Kenapa hyung nya tidak memilihnya ? apa Sehun bukan teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan dan bukan pendengar yang baik ?

"Hoah, aku kira Luhan akan memilih Sehun" Yixing menimpali.

"Aku dengar Luhan-si dan Sehun-si sangat dekat" sang DJ menambahkan.

"Ya benar" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memilihnya ?"

Luhan menoleh untuk melihat Sehun yang diam.

"Hahaha haruskah aku memilihnya juga ? Baik aku pilih 2" ucap Luhan kikuk. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Pilih salah satu. Yang menurutmu terbaik untuk **sekarang**"

"Hemm, baiklah aku pilih Minseok" ucap Luhan mantap.

Hati Sehun hancur berantakan. Hyung kesayangannya tidak memilihnya.

'Luhan hyung apa yang membuatmu berubah ?' batin Sehun. 'Dulu kamu selalu memilihku sebagai member favoritmu. Kenapa sekarang berbeda ?'

"Ah baiklah, bagaimana dengan Sehun-si ?" suara DJ membuyarkan lamunan singkat Sehun.

Sehun mendongak. Menatap sekeliling.

'Siapa yang harus kupilih ? bahkan aku tidak memikirkan nama lain selain Luhan hyung' batin Sehun. Otaknya berpikir keras.

"Aku pilih.. Junmyeong hyung" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum. Sedikit memaksakan senyuman itu dibibirnya.

"Hah, baiklah, alasannya ?"

"Junmyeon hyung itu sangat baik padaku, mungkin karena aku maknae disini. Dia selalu memperhatikanku"

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan ?" dengan jahil DJ bertanya pada Sehun. Luhan menoleh.

"Luhan hyung ? Ah dia juga baik, tapi **sekarang** dia tidak sebaik dulu"

Sehun menatap Luhan. Hampir menangis.

"Jadi aku pilih Junmyeon hyung"

~?/~

Sejak malam di acara radio itu, Sehun mulai menjauhi Luhan. Padahal, sebelum acara radio itu, mereka masih mengobrol. Namun durasinya yang berbeda, mereka juga tidak bisa mengobrol selama waktu dulu.

Sekarang mereka sibuk, tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol atau bercanda berdua seperti dulu. Apalagi untuk pergi keluar bersama membeli Bubble Tea. Mereka mulai renggang.

/?..

Saat makan malam di dorm. Sehun sudah tertidur. Luhan pun berinisiatif untuk membangunkannya.

"Sehun-ah, bangun" Luhan menepuk pipi Sehun pelan. Sehun hanya menggeliat sebentar.

"Hey pemalas. Ayo bangun" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan berusaha membuat Sehun duduk.

"Sehun-ah bangun, ayo kita makan malam dulu"

Sehun yang mulai terbangun pun menoleh. Dia melihat Luhan tersenyum disampingnya. Sehun membuang muka.

"Ada apa ?!" Tanya Sehun dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Makan malam dulu" ucap Luhan yang sedikit kaget.

"Aku tidak mau makan! Tidak lihat aku sedang tidur ? aku lelah aku ingin istirahat!"

"Makan dulu Sehun, kamu dari siang belum makan. Apa perlu hyung bawakan makananmu ke sini ?"

"Tidak perlu! Apa pedulimu. Sudah sana, aku mau tidur" Sehun mendorong Luhan menjauh.

Luhan menyerah. Dia kembali ke ruang makan dengan wajah muram.

"Dimana Sehun ?" Tanya Minseok.

"Dia marah karena aku bangunkan, dia tidak mau makan" Luhan duduk di kursinya.

"Aish Jinjja! Dia memarahimu ? keterlaluan!" Minseok hendak berdiri. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Luhan. Minseok menghela napas berat dan akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Sudah. Biar aku saja yang bangunkan Sehun. Kalian lanjutkan makan" Jongin berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sesampainya di kamar.

"Sehun, bangun" Jongin mengguncang tubuh Sehun.

"Ehhmm"

"Bangunlah, ayo kita makan" Jongin kembali mengguncang tubuh Sehun.

"Tidak"

"Makanlah sebentar, setelah itu kamu bisa tidur lagi"

"Ahhhh baiklah" Sehun pun perlahan bangun. Sambil mengucek matanya. Jongin duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, apa kamu tadi memarahi Luhan hyung ?"

Sehun menoleh.

"Hah, kekanakan, apa dia mengadu pada kalian ?"

"Kenapa Sehun ?"

"Dia menggangguku!"

"Aku juga mengganggumu"

"Tapi kamu dan dia berbeda"

"Apa yang membedakan kami ?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengannya"

"Jangan kekanakan Sehun"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Dia hyungmu"

"Dia ? Iya . tapi itu dulu"

"Kalau begitu sekarang kamu hyung nya, huh ?"

"Bukan seperti itu"

"Walau bagaimanapun, dia tetap hyungmu. Bertindak sopanlah padanya. Niat dia baik membangunkanmu"

"Kamu sebenarnya mau mengajakku makan atau mau menceramahiku ?"

"Baiklah ayo kita makan"

/?,

"Siang ini kita free, tapi nanti malam kita harus terbang ke Cina" Junmyeon menjelaskan. Mereka semua sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Tidak bisakah kita libur ?" protes Sehun.

"Sayangnya kita tidak bisa" Junmyeon duduk bersandar pada sofa dibelakangnya.

"Aku lelah" keluh Kyungsoo, diangguki member yang lain.

"Bahkan aku rindu anjing-anjingku" Jongin menunduk.

Luhan berjalan dari arah dapur sambil membawa segelas air.

"Luhan, kamu sudah meminumnya ?" Minseok berdiri menghampiri Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sudah, baru saja" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, apa yang kalian bicarakan ? minum apa ? kenapa tidak memberinya padaku juga ? pelit sekali kalian ge" gurau Tao sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Tidak bisa Tao. Itu khusus untukku. Kalian tidak bisa meminumnya haha" Luhan terkekeh.

"Eiii, khusus untuk Luhan hyung ?" Chanyeol mencibir sambil tertawa.

Luhan dan Minseok tertawa. Lalu Luhan pun berjalan medekati sofa. Lalu duduk disebelah Sehun yang sedang menonton tv.

"Sedang nonton apa Sehun-ah ?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengintip ke arah tv.

Sehun tidak menoleh.

"Kamu bisa mengetahuinya dengan melihatnya. Tidak perlu bertanya"

"Ah drama yang itu. Aku juga suka drama itu Sehun"

Sehun tidak menjawab.

"Luhan, kamu sudah makan ?" Minseok berjalan mendekati Luhan sambil membawa beberapa roti.

"Makanlah" Minseok menyerahkan roti itu pada Luhan.

"Banyak sekali" protes Luhan.

"Kamu kurus. Berat badanmu turun kan ?" Minseok menatap Luhan. Sehun menoleh.

"Kamu diet hyung ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengambil 1 roti milik Luhan lalu memakannya.

"Diet ? Ah iya haha aku sedang diet"

"Hentikan dietmu hyung. Kamu tambah kurus. Sudah kurus kenapa diet ?" ucap Jongdae.

"Berat badanku sempat naik kemarin. Jadi aku diet. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak diet lagi"

Sehun kembali menonton tv.

"Sehun-ah, mau roti ?" tawar Luhan pada Sehun.

"Itu milikmu"

"Ini terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya"

"Buang saja"

"Eii tidak boleh membuang makanan"

Sehun menghela napas berat.

"Kalau begitu habiskan!" Sehun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah. Luhan menunduk.

?/\

Sekarang mereka berada di Cina. Mereka datang ke acara yang mengharuskan mereka bermain permainan yang menarik.

"Baiklah tim Luhan, Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Yixing kalah. Sebagai hukumannya. Kalian berempat harus melakukan push up sebanyak 20 kali" ucap MC acara itu.

"Maaf, tapi Luhan sedang tidak enak badan. Boleh aku menggantikannya ?" Minseok mengangkat tangannya.

"Luhan ? Baiklah kalau begitu"

'Cih, manja sekali!' batin Sehun yang melirik Luhan yang sedang tertawa di depan.

"Aku juga ingin menggantikan Baekhyun hyung. Dia bilang pergelangan tangan kirinya sedikit terkilir tadi pagi" Sehun melangkah maju sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda tadi pagi" Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Sehun tidak perlu menggantikan Baekhyun"

"Tidak bisa! Luhan hyung yang segar bugar dan sehat bisa digantikan. Kenapa Baekhyun hyung tidak haha ?" protes Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Luhan memang tidak enak badan Sehun-ah" ucap Minseok.

"Haha benarkah hyung ?" Sehun menoleh dan menatap Luhan.

"Baiklah ini akan menjadi tidak adil bila aku digantikan Minseok. Aku akan melakukannya" Luhan tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Sehun. Minseok menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai hukumannya"

Luhan, Jongdae, Baekhyun dan juga Yixing pun melakukan hukuman mereka dan setelah itu berdiri. Minseok segera menghampiri Luhan sambil membawakan air minum.

?/

Di mobil dalam perjalan kembali ke hotel.

"Baekhyun hyung. Bagaimana tanganmu ?" Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa apa Sehun. Sudah tidak sakit lagi. Jangan khawatir"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Tadi Luhan hyung bermain sangat bagus. Tapi kenapa kelompoknya malah kalah" Jongin menghembuskan napas seolah-oleh kecewa.

"Mereka kurang dalam kecepatan Jongin-ah" Tao menjawab sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Luhan sudah tidur" Minseok menunjuk Luhan yang sudah tertidur dan bersandar dibahu nya.

"Benarkah ? pasti dia lelah. Aku salut, dia sedang tidak enak badan hari ini" Kyungsoo berbalik untuk melihat Luhan.

"Dia benar benar tidak enak badan ?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ya. Tadi pagi dia bilang sakit perut" Kyungsoo kembali berbalik.

"Ah mungkin dia belum makan atau masuk angin" Sehun memainkan gelang hitam ditangannya.

/

Tok Tok Tok

Sehun menggeliat. Suara ketukan di kamar hotelnya sangat mengganggu.

Tok Tok Tok

Sehun dengan kesal bangun dari tempat tidur. Lalu melihat tempat tidur disebelahnya. Jongin masih tidur.

"Siapa yang berkeliaran malam malam begini ?" Sehun menggosok matanya. Lalu membuka pintu.

Saat membuka pintu terlihat seorang namja yang lebih pendek darinya berdiri sambil membawa bantal.

"Luhan hyung ?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Untuk apa datang kesini ?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi Sehun-ah"

"Tadi kamu sudah tidur kan ?"

"Iya, tapi sampai di hotel aku tidak bisa tidur lagi"

"Lalu ?"

"Boleh aku masuk ? diluar dingin sekali"

"Aish baiklah. Masuk"

Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dan Jongin.

"Kamu mau tidur disini ?" Sehun menatap Luhan yang duduk di tempat tidur Sehun.

"Ya, apa boleh ?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun.

"Disini sempit hyung" Sehun menghela napas. "Tidak ada tempat lagi"

"Hem baiklah aku bisa tidur di sofa"

"Kamu ini kenapa hyung ? kamu bisa tidur nyaman di tempat tidurmu. Kenapa mesti di sofa ?!"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Lalu apa bedanya kalau kamu tidur disini dengan tidur disana ?"

Luhan diam. Sehun menghela napas.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Yixing hyung akan heboh mengira kamu hilang besok pagi"

"Tidak bisakah aku disini saja ?"

"Keras kepala!" umpat Sehun pelan. Namun sepertinya Luhan tetap dapat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Maaf mengganggumu Sehun" Sehun berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

~/?

_Flashback ~_

_Malam sudah larut, namun Luhan masih terjaga. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya Luhan bangun dan berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Sehun._

"_Sehun~" Luhan mengguncang lengan Sehun. Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya._

"_Luhan hyung ? kenapa ?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa tidur"_

"_Lalu ?"_

"_Boleh aku tidur di tempat tidurmu ?"_

"_Eh ? Boleh saja hyung, tapi kenapa ?" Sehun menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan memberikan ruang untuk Luhan. Luhan pun berbaring di sebelah Sehun._

"_**Aku selalu tidak bisa tidur bila sedang sedih karena memikirkan sesuatu Sehun-ah**__"_

"_Sedih ? apa yang tadi kamu pikirkan hyung ?"_

"_Tadi sore eomma ku menelepon. Suaranya sedikit serak. Aku rasa dia sedang sakit"_

"_Benarkah ? sudahlah hyung, sebaiknya kamu doakan eomma mu agar cepat sembuh. Dan besok pagi kamu telepon lah eomma mu hyung"_

"_Tapi aku khawatir Sehun"_

"_Aku tahu perasaanmu hyung. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja"_

"_Baiklah. Terima kasih Sehun-ah. Kamu bisa menghiburku saat aku sedih. __**Lain kali kalau aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, apa aku boleh menghampirimu dan tidur bersamamu lagi **__?"_

"_**Tentu saja. Kapanpun hyung. Karena setiap kamu tidak bisa tidur itu karena kamu sedih. Aku akan selalu ada untuk menghiburmu**__"_

_Flashback end~_

_?/_

Setelah kembali ke Korea. Akhirnya mereka mendapat 1 hari libur. Hari itu mereka sempatkan untuk beristirahat. Di tambah lagi ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember, musim dingin telah tiba.

"Minseok-ah" Luhan berteriak mencari Minseok. Minseok pun menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa ? Aku sedang mandi"

"Setelah ini, temani aku keluar ya ?" Luhan mendekati pintu kamar mandi.

"Kemana ?"

"Aku ingin mencari hadiah Natal"

"Untuk siapa ?"

"Menurutmu ? haha"

"Haha baiklah. Tunggu sebentar" Minseok kembali menutup pintu dan Luhan berbalik ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket.

Sehun yang sedang duduk sambil memakan roti panggang buatan Yixing di dekat kamar mandi pun hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Membeli hadiah Natal ? Untuk Minseok hyung ? Hah, aku rasa Minseok hyung tak akan menyukai selera Luhan hyung"

/?

"Luhan, ayo kita berangkat!" Minseok menarik tangan Luhan yang sedang duduk di depan tv.

"Kamu sudah selesai ?" Luhan mendongak.

"Hmm, ayo!"

Minseok dan Luhan pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Luhan dan Minseok. Mereka pun menoleh.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Luhan pada Junmyeon yang tadi bersuara.

"Kalian berdua mau kemana ?"

"Membeli hadiah untuk Natal nanti" jawab Minseok dan dibalas anggukan Luhan.

"Ide bagus. Boleh aku ikut ?"

"Boleh saja. Ayo!" Luhan mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Junmyeon pun berjalan masuk.

Junmyeon memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil 2 buah jaket. Yang satu ia kenakan, yang satu lagi ia lemparkan pada seseorang.

"Pakailah. Ayo kita pergi Sehun-ah" titah Junmyeon sambil berdiri di depan Sehun yang hanya menatap Junmyeon bingung.

"Pergi ? Kemana ?"

"Ikut saja. Ayo cepat!" Junmyeon berjalan keluar dan disusul Sehun yang berjalan sambil mengenakan jaketnya.

Sesampainya diluar, Sehun sedikit terkejut karena melihat Luhan dan Minseok.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Junmyeon antusias.

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam diam.

"Junmyeon, kamu mengajak Sehun juga ?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, boleh kan ?" Tanya Junmyeon bingung.

"Tentu! Kenapa tidak ?" ujar Minseok dan berjalan sambil menarik tangan Luhan yang masih diam.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah Mall. Sebelum turun dari mobil, mereka memakai topi dan kacamata agar para fans tidak mengenali mereka.

"Kalian mau beli apa ?" Tanya Junmyeon pada Minseok dan Luhan yang berjalan memengkol menjauhinya dan Sehun.

"Belum tahu. Kami akan ke toko itu terlebih dahulu" Luhan menunjuk sebuah toko.

Junmyeon pun mengangguk dan menunjuk sebuah toko.

"Baiklah, aku dan Sehun akan ke toko itu dulu. Nanti hubungi saja aku"

"Oke" jawab Minseok dan Luhan bersamaan.

2 jam kemudian.

"Minseok hyung ? Apa kalian sudah selesai ?" Junmyeon yang sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama Sehun menelepon Minseok.

"Sudah. Kami sedang jalan ke parkiran. Tunggu sebentar, Luhan sedikit tidak enak badan"

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu cepat"

5 menit kemudian. Minseok dan Luhan sampai dan segera masuk ke mobil. Junmyeon langsung menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Hyung, kamu tidak apa apa ? Ommo! Wajahmu pucat!" Junmyeon memegangi wajah Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kedinginan" Luhan membalas Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. Lalu tanpa sengaja mata Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. Sehun langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Luhan menunduk.

?/

Keesokan paginya~

"Luhan!"

Minseok berteriak histeris dari kamar mandi. Semua member yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Termasuk Sehun.

"Ada apa ? astaga Luhan hyung!" Jongin histeris dan menghampiri Luhan dan Minseok.

Minseok memeluk Luhan yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Banyak darah keluar dari mulut Luhan. Minseok terus menangis dan membelai rambut Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Wu Yifan masuk ke kamar mandi diikuti member yang lain.

Sehun yang baru masuk ke kamar mandi langsung membatu setelah melihat keadaan Luhan.

'Xiao Lu. Luhan hyung' batin Sehun.

Semuanya menangis.

"Luhan tadi bilang dia sakit perut dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Cuma dia tidak keluar lagi. Jadi aku memeriksanya di kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia muntah darah" jelas Minseok sambil terisak.

"Cepat panggil ambulans! Sehun, apa yang kamu lakukan ?! Cepatlah!" Junmyeon membentak Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong melihat Luhan sambil menangis.

Sehun akhirnya berlari tergesa-gesa keluar dan menelepon ambulans.

?/

Semua menangis dan terisak di depan ruang UGD. Terutama setelah Minseok menceritakan semuanya. Kenyataan bahwa sekitar 4 bulan ini Luhan didiagnosa mengidap kanker lambung stadium lanjut. Keadaannya memburuk dengan kesibukan dan aktivitas mereka yang padat. Bahkan Tao sempat pingsan setelah mendengar cerita dari Minseok.

Sekarang mereka mengerti tentang keganjalan-keganjalan yang terjadi pada Luhan. Alasan mengapa Luhan kehilangan berat badannya dengan sangat drastis, tubuh Luhan yang semakin kurus, nafsu makan Luhan yang berkurang, seringnya Luhan mengeluh sakit perut dan tidak enak badan, alasan kenapa Luhan sering merasa kelelahan yang berlebihan, dan alasan mengapa Minseok selalu menjaga Luhan.

Ini tidak adil. Hidup ini terkadang tidak adil.

Keadaan semakin buruk dengan pernyataan bahwa Luhan tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Luhan mereka, sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Dia sudah pergi selamanya.

?/

Suasana duka meliputi seluruh keluarga besar SM Entertaiment dan EXO, para keluarga besar Luhan, da juga para fans setia. Mereka telah kehilangan satu orang yang mereka sayangi.

Bahkan setelah 1 minggu setelah kepergian Luhan, suasana duka dan sedih itu tidak pernah samar. Perih itu masih terasa jelas.

'Luhan hyung' Sehun menyebut nama Luhan dalam hati. Ia duduk di kamarnya dan Luhan 'dulu'. Ia menggenggam bingkai foto Luhan di dadanya.

Inilah yang dilakukan Sehun setiap waktu sekarang. Mengurung diri di kamar sambil menangisi kepergian Luhan. Ia hanya keluar untuk makan dan ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung, XiaoLu kenapa kamu pergi ?"

"Kamu jahat hyung. Tapi sayangnya aku tetap saja menyayangimu hyung. Kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang!"

Tok Tok Tok

"Sehun-ah ?"

Terdengar suara Minseok dari arah pintu. Sehun tidak memperdulikannya.

"Apa hyung boleh masuk ?"

"Masuklah"

Minseok pun perlahan membuka knop pintu. Minseok diam sejenak setelah melihat Sehun yang masih menangis di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata Minseok mulai memerah.

Perlahan Minseok berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Ini. Ambillah"

Minseok mengulurkan sebuah tape recorder, dan sebuah kotak kepada Sehun. Sehun mengambilnya.

"Apa ini hyung ?"

"Pertama tama, dengarkan dulu isi tape recorder itu. Aku harap kamu bisa mengerti dan tidak salah paham lagi Sehun-ah" Minseok menepuk pundak Sehun dan kemudian mengelus kepala Sehun.

"Luhan tidak melupakanmu"

Setelah itu Minseok bergegas berjalan keluar sambil menghapus paksa air matanya.

Sehun mengambil tape recorder itu, memandanginya untuk beberapa saat. Dan kemudian dia menekan tombol PLAY.

Rekaman 1 :

"_Luhan lihat! Aku baru saja membeli tape recorder ini"_

"_Wah bagus sekali. Kamu membelinya dimana Minseok-ah ?"_

"_Aku membelinya dari temanku"_

"_Oh begitu, Minseok, besok mau temani aku ke Rumah Sakit ?"_

"_Hah ? Rumah Sakit ? apa kamu sakit Luhan ?"_

"_Tidak tahu. Aku akhir-akhir ini sering sakit perut. Aku khawatir ada yang tidak beres dengan pencernaanku"_

"_Kenapa tidak ajak Sehun saja ?"_

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajaknya, tapi aku takut dia lelah. Jadi aku membiarkannya istirahat"_

"_Begitu, baiklah besok kam berapa ?"_

"_Besok pagi saja. Bagaimana ?"_

"_Baiklah"_

Sehun menutup matanya.

"Ini asal mula kesalahanmu hyung. Kenapa kamu tidak mengajakku ? kenapa kamu tetap memikirkanku padahal kamu sendiri sedang sakit ?"

Rekaman 2 :

"_Luhan, kenapa kamu malah memilihku ? Bukankah member favoritmu adalah Sehun dari dulu ?"_

"_Iya, Sehun memang member favoritku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memilihnya"_

"_Kenapa ? Dia tadi terlihat kecewa kamu tidak memilihnya ?"_

"_Benarkah ? Untuk sekali ini tidak apa apa. Aku melakukannya agar rasa sayangnya padaku sedikit berkurang. Aku tidak mau dia menangis saat aku mati"_

"_Luhan, apa yang kamu bicarakan ?"_

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa sebodoh itu hyung ? hiks, setelah malam itu, kukira rasa sayangku padamu benar-benar hilang, tapi kenyataannya malah tidak hilang sama sekali. Sayangku padamu masih sama seperti dulu hyung. Haha lihat! Kamu gagal!"

Rekaman 3 :

"_Kamu kenapa Luhan ?"_

"_Perutku sakit Minseok-ah"_

"_Sakit perut lagi ?"_

"_Ya"_

"_Baiklah, kamu istirahat saja. Aku akan bilang ke manajer kalau kamu sakit"_

"_Tidak usah Minseok. Aku masih kuat. Jika kamu melakukannya, semua akan curiga. Dan Sehun juga akan curiga. Aku tidak mau Sehun sampai tahu kalau aku sakit"_

"_Luhan, bisakah kamu memikirkan dirimu sendiri ?"_

"_Tidak bisa Minseok-ah"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan bilang kalau kamu hanya tidak enak badan"_

"_Terima kasih Minseok"_

Air mata terjun bebas dari kedua manik Sehun. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Luhan hyung, kamu hyung paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui seumur hidupku"

Rekaman 4 :

"_Eh? Luhan ? Ada apa kamu ke kamarku malam-malam begini ? dimana Yixing ?"_

"_Yixing sudah tidur. Dan aku tidak bisa tidur"_

"_Kenapa ?"_

"_Setiap aku sedih aku tidak bisa tidur"_

"_Kamu sedih kenapa Luhan ? Ah ayo masuk, diluar dingin"_

"_Luhan, kamu belum menjawabku"_

"_Biasanya aku bila tidak bisa tidur, aku akan mendatangi Sehun"_

"_Lalu kenapa kamu tidak melakukannya ?"_

"_Sudah ku lakukan. Tapi dia tidak memperbolehkan aku tidur bersamanya"_

"_Sebenarnya apa yang Sehun pikirkan ?!"_

"_Mungkin dia terlalu lelah hari ini Minseok-ah"_

"_Berhenti membelanya Luhan! Dia sudah keterlaluan. Kenapa kamu tidak menceritakan semuanya padanya ?"_

"_Tidak bisa!"_

"_Kenapa ?"_

"_Aku tidak mau Sehun sedih. Biarkan saja dia"_

"_Sekarang dia sudah membiarkanmu yang menjadi sedih Luhan-ah"_

"_Tidak apa apa"_

"_Baiklah. Lalu apa yang membuatmu sedih pertama kali malam ini ?"_

"_Aku memikirkan orang tuaku. Aku takut mereka sakit"_

"_Tenang. Mereka tidak akan sakit"_

"_Aku takut mereka sedih"_

"_Kenapa ?"_

"_Karena aku akan mati"_

"_Luhan hentikan!"_

"_Bisa kamu tolong aku ?"_

"_Tolong apa ?"_

"_Hibur semua orang saat aku mati nanti. Agar mereka semua tidak bersedih lagi"_

"_Luhan"_

"_Terutama Sehun dan Orang Tuaku"_

"_Luhan, sudahlah"_

"_Kumohon Minseok"_

"_Baiklah baiklah. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan melakukannya untukmu"_

"_Kamu baik sekali Minseok. Terima kasih banyak"_

"_Ya sama sama Luhan. Akan aku lakukan semua untukmu"_

Sehun menutup mulutnya. Menahan isakan yang mendesak keluar.

"_Setiap aku sedih aku tidak bisa tidur"_

Kalimat Luhan itu terbayang-bayang di pikirannya. Luhan pernah mengatakan itu kepadanya dulu.

"_Untuk apa datang kesini ?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi Sehun-ah"_

"_Tadi kamu sudah tidur kan ?"_

"_Iya, tapi sampai di hotel aku tidak bisa tidur lagi"_

"_Lalu ?"_

Sehun malah mengabaikan Luhan malam itu. Padahal dulu ia sudah berjanji pada Luhan.

"_Baiklah. Terima kasih Sehun-ah. Kamu bisa menghiburku saat aku sedih. __**Lain kali kalau aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, apa aku boleh menghampirimu dan tidur bersamamu lagi **__?"_

"_**Tentu saja. Kapanpun hyung. Karena setiap kamu tidak bisa tidur itu karena kamu sedih. Aku akan selalu ada untuk menghiburmu**__"_

Sehun memeluk bingkai foto Luhan erat dengan menagis terisak. Isakan yang ia tahan sedari tadi gagal ia hadang.

"**Maafkan aku Luhan hyung. Aku menyesal"**

Rekaman 5 (Terakhir) :

"_Luhan, ayo kesana"_

"_Baiklah"_

"_Sebenarnya kamu ingin membelikan hadiah Natal apa untuk Sehun ?"_

"_Menurutmu yang bagus untuk Sehun apa ?"_

Sehun terdiam. Hadiah Natal untuk Sehun ? bukan hadiah Natal untuk Minseok ?

Sehun menatap kotak yang diberikan Minseok padanya. Perlahan Sehun mengambilnya dan membukanya.

Didalam kotak terdapat sebuah buku, sepasang sarung tangan, sebuah jaket dan juga Bubble Tea. Pada Bubble Tea ada sebuah kertas yang tertempel. Sebuah surat.

Sehun mnyeka air matanya dan membuka surat itu. Tulisan tangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Sehun. Tulisan tangan Luhan.

_Hai Sehun._

_Hai Dongsaeng kesayanganku._

_Sehun, apa aku masih Hyung kesayanganmu ?_

Sehun tersenyum membacanya. Dan dengan mantap Sehun menjawab.

"Tentu! Kamu akan selalu menjadi Hyung kesayanganku Luhan hyung"

_Kamu akan menjadi Dongsaeng kesayanganku Sehun. Haha._

_Hei Sehun-ah, akhir-akhir ini hyung lihat kamu sering kelelahan._

_Jangan memaksakan diri. Tdiurlah bila kamu mengantuk. Makanlah bila kamu lapar._

_Hyung tidak mau melihatmu sakit Sehun-ah._

_Hyung menyayangimu Sehun._

_Oya, di bulan desember ini, apa harapanmu ?_

_Harapan hyung, hyung berharap kamu selalu sehat, tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan berguna, jangan cengeng dan tetap menjadi dongsaeng kesayangan hyung._

_Karena sebentar lagi Natal, Hyung sengaja membelikanmu hadiah Natal._

_Maaf bila terlalu cepat, hyung takut tidak bisa memberikan padamu tepat di hari Natal nanti._

_Kamu ingat buku Deer's Families ? dulu kamu bilang buku itu selalu mengingatkanmu dengan Hyung haha._

_Jadi hyung membelikan buku itu untukmu. Agar kamu selalu mengingat hyung. _

_Lalu sarung tangan, kamu sama sekali tidak pernah mau memakai sarung tangan saat keluar padahal cuaca sangat dingin._

_Jadi hyung membelikan itu untukmu agar kamu tidak kedinginan saat keluar. Dan di sarung tangan itu, ada gambar rusa kecilnya loh haha._

_Lalu hyung juga membelikanmu jaket. Itu juga agar kamu bisa pakai saat pergi keluar. Agar kamu tidak kedinginan._

_Lalu hyung juga membelikan minuman kesukaan kita berdua. Bubble Tea!_

_Sebenarnya hyung membeli 2 hari itu. Tapi yang 1 sudah hyung minum saat membeli jaket haha. Hyung membelikan Bubble Tea karena tiba-tiba hyung ingat masa saat kita masih sangat dekat dulu._

_Ya dulu. Karena sekarang hubungan kita renggang Sehun-ah. Hyung merindukanmu._

_Hyung tahu, kamu pasti kecewa dan membenci hyung kan Sehun ?_

_Maafkan hyung Sehun-ah, hyung melakukannya demi kebaikanmu._

_Hyung menyayangimu Sehun. Selamanya._

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan wajah hyung kesayangannya yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan hyung. Aku sudah salah paham padamu. Aku pikir kamu melupakanku dan menggantikan posisiku dengan Minseok hyung. Aku menyesal hyung. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjagamu hyung. Maafkan aku"

Sehun mengelus wajah Luhan dalam foto. Lalu Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku akan bangkit! Aku akan mengabulkan harapanmu hyung, aku akan menjadi anak yang sehat, menjadi orang yang berguna, aku tidak akan cengeng. Dan satu hal yang pasti. Aku akan terus berusaha menjadi dongsaeng kesayanganmu hyung. Aku akan berusaha untukmu. Demi Luhan hyung yang selalu menyayangiku"

Sehun berdiri di dekat jendela. Menatap langit.

"Luhan hyung, kamu ada disana ? apa kamu bisa mendengarku ? Hyung, terima kasih atas hadiah Natal darimu. Akan kujaga barang-barang pemberianmu hyung. Dan kamu ingin tahu apa harapanku ? harapanku adalah, aku ingin hyung selalu bahagia disana dan tetaplah menjadi hyungku di kehidupan yang lain. Aku menyayangimu hyung"

END ~


End file.
